


Head Full Of Catradora

by Eden_Lok



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Head Full Of Catradora, Late night thoughts, Love them both dearly, also personal thoughts and a bit of selfish wirting for own sake, selfish being the main thing I want to write about, soft and selfish, we'll see, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Lok/pseuds/Eden_Lok
Summary: Random late night thoughts and ideas for Catradora stories. I love Catradora alot and could not get these ideas out of my head. Some ideas are thoughts and oneshots that might turn into full stories once i grasp how to write better and learn how to write better stories. Some a bit dealing with my own selfish themes written for fanfic, so lets see how i do. Have done a little bit of proof reading, and some sentences might not make grammatical sense, I kinda wrote this as I went. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	Head Full Of Catradora

**Author's Note:**

> Random late night thoughts and ideas for Catradora stories. I love Catradora alot and could not get these ideas out of my head. Some ideas are thoughts and oneshots that might turn into full stories once i grasp how to write better and learn how to write better stories. Some a bit dealing with my own selfish themes written for fanfic, so lets see how i do. Have done a little bit of proof reading, and some sentences might not make grammatical sense, I kinda wrote this as I went. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Idk how to post here, so story format might be wonky to read, srys!

If there one thing Adora didn't think she have to get used to, was literally holding Catra wherever they went.

Now it may seem confusing that Catra would keep herself attached to Adora, since for the longest of times they fought each other in multiple battles.

But no, no in reality Catra felt an yearning instinct to attach herself to some part of Adora at every given moment when she she was with her.

Which surprisingly, since the fateful day and with some exemptions, Catra genuinely has never left Adora's side or rather her arms.

And you would think Adora would eventually feel exhausted from having to carry Catra around everywhere like a princess, though ironically that was her own nick name given to her by Catra, which must have some irony to it.

But nope yet again, Adora felt an immense sense of ease with Catra draped around her, being able to run her hands through Catra's body and feel her warmth and softness enveloped Adoras senses and eased her mind when she held her.

Calmness would set in and Adora's body would leisurely go lax, it would go from Adora holding Catra, to them cuddling wherever they were.

This comfort was not lost on them, the happiness they felt over never being separated ever again, was one of the most important reason they cherished being able to hold each other.

Years of fighting and being tricked and deceived, showing their worst and most vulnerable but real self's in front of each other made it all more demanding for them to touch and embrace each other.

And like for Adora, Catra felt that attraction every time she is able to wrap herself around Adora and be held in her secure comforting arms, and envelope herself in the special warmth shared between their bodies, mixing their scents together, elevates the euphoria she feels in her heart.


End file.
